


Taken

by Egg_shell_walker (orphan_account)



Series: Under Heavy Water [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Magnus, Crying Magnus, Feral!Alec, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Underage Magnus (14), Werewolves, dark!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Egg_shell_walker
Summary: Alec's a young werewolf who recognizes his mate in beautiful, shy Magnus, and drags him to the woods to seal their bond.





	Taken

Magnus shudders as he feels tiny legs crawl over his leg, and with a shiver and a tiny yell he slaps the beetle running over his knee away, getting up and frantically checking the grass around himself, making sure there are no more of the bizarre, freakishly red—and what the eeew, since when are insects red anyway?—things around. His eyes slide to his tent while he sits back down, making sure the zipper is closed. Visions of earwigs and mosquitoes swarm in his eyes and he shudders again.

  
“Peanut,” his mom says, shaking him aware with a hand on his shoulder, “those bugs are more scared of you than you are of them, honey,” her smile is a little condescending, like he shouldn’t be scared of bugs anymore now that he’s fourteen. “Just ignore them, okay?”  
  
“If that’s true then I don’t get why they walk all over me,” he mumbles, but she’s back to her book and doesn’t hear him, and he sighs and picks his own book back up.  
  
He hates camping.

******

  
Alec can see him, finally see all of him, raven over golden and freckled of all things, and he licks his chops. This is his mate, he’s sure of it. His sweet scent’s lured Alec here, all the way from over the big river, and Alec's gonna take him home.  
  
The taking home part shouldn’t be too hard, it’s a tiny human, no bigger than Alec’s little brother. He is very sure he can overpower the boy. No, it’s the getting him alone and into the trees, far away from the meadow and his parents part that is going to be a little tricky.  
  
He stays in his hiding place all day, ignoring his hunger, waiting for the right opportunity. He almost starts to think of ways he can create a distraction to lure the parents away from the tent when the boy gets up and walks to the tree line, humming to himself softly. Up close his eyes are even bigger and greener than Alec thought, and he nearly growls, the need to mount his mate overwhelming.  
  
Still, he stays quiet while the boy walks further into the forest, waiting for the opportunity to pounce. He gets a nearly perfect one when the boy unzips his shorts and relieves himself. On his tiptoes he sneaks up behind the boy, waiting for him to be done, then when he hears the sound of a zipper he shifts and clamps a hand over the boys mouth, the other hand pulling the boy flush against his body.  
  
“Do not scream or I’ll break this pretty neck of yours,” he whispers in his tiny mate’s ear, and by the way the boy stiffens he can tell the threat is understood. All lies of course, but he’s not in the mood for a struggle that might accidentally cause him to hurt his mate. “Not the tiniest sound out of you.”  
  
The boy nods and Alec starts walking away from the campfire, the boy hanging in his arms limply. By the time he hears a voice calling out, he’s already deep into the woods, and he removes his hand. “Please, please let me go,” the boy starts to plead immediately, tears glittering in his eyes so prettily. “I promise I won’t tell anyone about you, it can just be our secret, I promise,” his voice is still soft despite his desperation, and Alec’s pleased to see just how obedient his mate is going to be.  
  
“That’s a very kind offer,” he says, and the boys face shines with hope, “but I’d rather just keep you,” he adds, inhaling his sweet smell contently, already addicted. “Now tell me your name,” he orders.  
  
“It’s… it’s Magnus,” the boy says in a wobbly voice, and the tears run down over his cheeks now. Alec can't resist licking them away, painting his bitch's cheeks with his saliva, earning a shiver and a whimper.  
  
“Good bitch,” Alec soothes, grinning to himself, “I’m going to take care of you, don’t worry.”

******

  
Magnus tries to stop crying as the bigger boy carries him further and further into the forest, away from his mom and dad. Magnus’s seen the smile on his face when he told Magnus that he would take care of him, and it makes Magnus freak out. Where is he taking him? Dad told him that there wasn’t anything around for miles and miles, so he doesn’t understand at all. Maybe he’s one of those people that live all alone in the middle of the woods, although Magnus always figured even they would wear clothes.  
  
Hours later, when it’s dark and the forest is really dense the boy puts him down and walks off, just like that. Magnus knows he should run, but he’s cold and a little scared in the dark, and he doesn’t know which way mom and dad are. What if a wolf or a bear or something else finds him? More tears come and he wipes them away angrily. He’s not a baby, and after that gross lick, maybe it would be better to run away anyway.  
  
Before he can make a decision the boy is back, and now he’s holding an old, dirty backpack. “I thought you might be hungry,” the boy says, and even though he isn’t, Magnus can’t do anything else but nod; the boy is crazy and dangerous, Magnus doesn’t want to make him mad.  
  
When he’s sitting on the ground the boy gives him a piece of meat he pulls from the pack just like that, no plastic bag or napkin around it, and it’s all charred and with bits of leaves sticking to it, but Magnus doesn’t dare to protest and he eats it without complaining, trying not to pull a face at the taste. He’s given a canteen of water too and it tastes like it came from a puddle of rain, and he can’t help but think about mosquito larvae and shudders again.  
  
When he’s done he lowers the canteen to the ground. “So… what’s your name?” he asks, trying to sound brave. Maybe if they can become friends he’ll let Magnus go home.  
  
“Alec,” the boy says. “My name is Alec, and you’re mine,” he says, watching Magnus with eyes that remind him of a documentary he’s seen about tigers. It’s just like he’s about to attack.  
  
“But…” Magnus protests, but then Alec looks up at the sky and sees the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. He nods to himself and repacks his bag, then suddenly he’s pinning Magnus to the ground and growling. Thoughts of how he could move so quickly are chased from Magnus' mind when his breath hits Jen’s face and he nearly pukes at the horrible smell, and he pushes at Magnus' shoulders. “What are you doing!” he asks, voice barely making a sound.  
  
Alec doesn’t answer. Instead he buries his nose in Magnus' neck and inhales deeply, then he licks Magnus again and groans. “Your smell,” he mutters, “so sweet, hmm,” he says with a moist breath in Magnus' ear. He starts licking again, and the sensation distracts Magnus so much that by the time he realizes what Alec is doing, he’s naked on the wet ground, boxers around his ankle.  
  
Oh God, he can already feel all those creepy insects crawling underneath him, biting him and wiggling and... He shoves at Alec harder. “No!” he says, voice finally cooperating. “Alec, get off me, no!”  
  
Alec laughs, baring his teeth, and even in the dim light Magnus can see the sharp fangs in his mouth. It’s so, so scary that he freezes, unable to look anywhere but the bloody teeth. Did he... eat something alive? “You like them?” Alec asks, baring them even more. “I promise you I’m good at killing prey.” His voice sounds like he’s trying to convince Magnus of something, but his eyes are laughing at Magnus too.  
  
“What...” he asks, but Alec clamps his hand over Magnus' mouth.  
  
“Enough talking, be silent,” he says with a growl, and then he pulls back to stare at Magnus' naked body with a little smile on his face. One of his big and dirty hands slides over Magnus' belly, leaving a smear of dirt behind. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers, and Magnus suddenly gets it, horror swelling in his heart. Like it’s a magnet his eyes lower to the shadowy spot between Alec’s legs, and there it is, his penis just like the cartoon in his book, hard and standing up straight. “That’s right, all for you, sweet bitch,” Alec coos.  
  
He lunges up and for one glorious second he’s moving away, but with the iron grip of his hand around his ankle Alec tackles him to the ground, face first. A big body covers him from behind. “N-no,” he stutters, voice not working again.  
  
“Yes,” Alec growls, “stay still!” and he kicks Magnus' legs apart, his hands coming around his hips. With one tug he’s pulled flush against Alec’s... thing. His knees wobble when Alec lets go, but he doesn’t dare move, his chest hurting from the frantic breaths he's trying to draw as the panic really sets in. There’s the sound of spitting behind him, then his cheeks are pushed apart and something blunt presses against his hole. His whole world narrows down to that one touch, and he closes his eyes and covers them with his hands. This isn’t happening, it just isn’t.  


******

  
Alec feels his blood singing with Moon’s power, her silver rays heating his skin as he blankets Magnus, his cock so hard it’s starting to hurt. He’s being urged on by the Mother to claim this human for his own, and he will, take the boy and make him into a perfect wolf, and his perfect mate.  
  
Magnus is crying and wheezing and his dick twitches against the tiny, pink hole, the sobs making his desire soar. He growls in approval when Magnus presses his face in the dirt, his shoulders low as if he knows how to present for Alec even though he clearly doesn't. By the time they're home and he's done molding his mate, he’ll know nothing else than bending over at Alec's will, bow to his every whim.  
  
He groans out loud at the thought and spits a glob of saliva, streaked with the blood of the rabbit he had for dinner, on that beautiful furl and spreads it around a little with the head of his dick. Magnus' crying intensifies and Alec slaps his ass once to make him remember he is to be silent.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he takes his aching length in hand and presses forward. Magnus wails despite the slap and Alec moans in response, precome spurting from his cock, then he focuses and presses on, thumbing Magnus' hole open to make the slide a little easier when he meets resistance. After what seems like an eternity he’s managed to coax the head inside and he laughs at the wonderful feeling of breaking open Magnus' body, his tight channel engulfing him with heat.  
  
Magnus himself has gone completely quiet, and when Alec looks at his face, wet with tears, his eyes are vacant, his face a blank. Later he’ll make sure to teach Magnus the appropriate responses when touched by his wolf, but for now he’ll let him hide in his own mind. He still looks beautiful, and that’s all Alec needs from him for now.  
  
He grips Magnus' hip with one hand and spits again in the other, smearing it over his cock before pulling Magnus back, forcing himself inside the uncooperative channel with more force than he’d thought he would need, but all of that is forgotten when he’s inside. Snarls are ripped from his throat when it feels so good, so incredibly velvety and tight. He nearly comes when his balls bounce against the soft skin of Magnus' ass and thighs and he holds still, just breathing. He wants to enjoy this, this first time.  
  
When he has himself under firm control he draws back slowly, then he snaps back in and starts to fuck as fast as he can, inhaling greedily when the scent of blood drifts in his nose, and he looks down to see red smears on his cock. It’s not too much, not enough to make him worried, but just enough to spur him on. If he could he’d lick it all away, but he can’t stop anymore, not now.  
  
He does drag his hand down Magnus' spine, drawing four red lines of fire on his pale skin. With drool pooling on his tongue he licks at them eagerly and that’s it, the sweet tang of innocent blood on his tongue enough to tip him over in the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. He buries his teeth in Magnus' shoulder with a howl, knot swelling, and he grinds until he’s caught in the now former virginal passage of his mate, flooding him with seed.  
  
He’s claimed his mate, and now Moon will take care of the rest. He’s done it! He laughs breathlessly, chest full of wonder, the sound bouncing off the trees around them, and he looks at Magnus' face, taking in his closed eyes and even breathing with satisfaction. Carefully, so he won't tug on the knot too much he rolls them to their sides, and holding his mate close he laps at the blood dripping from the bite for a peaceful moment, then he yawns. With a last chuckle he wipes a stray tear from Magnus' cheek and clutches him to his chest. "Sleep."

******

  
  
Magnus' knees buckle when he takes another desperate step, wrapping his arms around himself and trying not to look at Alec’s broad, muscled shoulders in front of him. If he does that then he won’t be able to walk, just cry, and the last time he stopped Alec hit him. His face still throbs even though it must’ve been hours ago.  
  
He doesn’t know what he did wrong, what he did to make Alec’s face go dark and his hands curl into fists, and he’s gonna go crazy because he’s so afraid he can’t breathe. He needs to know what to do, how to be good so Alec won’t do that anymore, won’t turn it all wrong and painful and...  
  
“We’re taking a break,” Alec orders after a few minute of Magnus trying not to panic, turning around. “I’m going to find water, don’t move.” He doesn’t look at Magnus, and it unsettles him even more. Before he’s realized what he’s doing he reaches for Alec's dirty arm and stops him with a pleading look and a shaking hand.  
  
“You’re... you’re coming back, right?” he asks, biting on his lip.  
  
Alec doesn’t say or do anything for a moment, then he cocks his head a little. “Of course I’m coming back,” he finally says, his voice a little warmer than it’s been since they woke up that morning. “I won’t be far, just a few minutes away. If you call my name I’ll hear you,” he promises. Magnus must be crazy, but is he smiling? Just a little, but he is, the corner of his mouth tilting up.  
  
He lets out a breath, relief rushing through him, and nods. “Okay,” he manages, carefully sinking to his knees to avoid making the pain come back. With one last small, pleased look Alec runs away.  
  
His jeans get even colder and damper when he wiggles around on the wet ground, trying to find a comfortable way to sit. He tried sitting on his butt while Alec had taken a bathroom break earlier and it had been so painful he’d screamed, his nerves like they’d been pinched down there.  
  
He can’t make a sound now, now that things might be better, because Alec had come running at his yell, taken one look at him, and told him to start walking again with a face that looked more animal than human in its rage, and even though Magnus' a little used to him now, that had been terrible.  
  
Magnus just doesn’t understand why Alec is so angry. He tries to think about anything he could’ve done wrong, but then he starts to remember what happened yesterday night, and he hums to himself to drown out the sounds Alec had made, growling like a dog, and his teeth, and... his thing inside Magnus... he hums louder to chase it all away and focuses on what he can do now. He just needs to be sweet and do as he’s told, and then maybe Alec won’t do it again.  
  
He still hisses when he finally gives up and sits down on his own calves, his hole pulling painfully, but the sound doesn’t go far and he relaxes a little, trying to just sit quietly like a good boy. He’s just discovered a bird hopping from branch to branch when his fingers flex, something tickling the back of his hand.  
  
It’s one of those red beetles! A shudder goes down his spine and he wants to shake it off, jump to his feet, but his legs don’t move and the beetle clings to him tightly, and Magnus finally has to brush it off with his other hand. He nearly squashes it in his hurry, and it falls flat on his back on a leaf. Tiny feet desperately reach around for something to grab onto, the beetle trying to turn around, but it stays on its back.  
  
Its movements get wilder and more desperate, and Magnus watches with alarm as it goes lax, clearly giving up. He snatches a twig from the ground and presses it to the beetle’s feet, and thankfully it climbs on the twig. Magnus sets it down on his thigh gently, trying to keep as still as possible, and watches in suspension. Finally it takes a few steps, then the red shell opens to reveal lacy black wings and it takes off with a buzz. Magnus watches with itchy eyes as it flies away, up high to the canopy of leaves above them, disappearing from his sight without hurry.  
  
“Here,” he jumps when Alec sits down in front of him, holding out the canteen.  


******

  
  
“Magnus,” Alec breathes in his ear, his hand sliding over Magnus' side slowly, and Magnus freezes. “Shh, it’s okay,” the hand goes to the button of his jeans, popping it open.  
  
He tries not to move, staring at the tree a few feet in front of him, but Alec turns him around by his hips. In the dark he doesn’t look like a boy but like a grown man, and his eyes have that scary thing like a cat’s, and Magnus doesn’t understand. “Please,” he whispers as his zipper is pulled down, “it hurts, Alec, so much, please,” he gently puts his hand on the one Alec still has on his hip, trying to be sweet and not to scream like he wants to.  
  
“Shh,” Alec just repeats, pushing his pants down and lifting him. One of his shoes slides off his foot as Alec walks a few steps forward until Magnus can feel the tree he’d been looking at against his back, and now the panic claws at his throat, he can’t get away, trapped again. “Soon it’ll be better, trust me,” Alec adds, and Magnus frowns in confusion, but then his jeans are peeled off and he shakes his head.  
  
“No,” he says loudly, and Alec makes an annoyed sound, pressing him to the tree with one hand as the other removes his underwear. He hits Alec’s chest as hard as he can, pushing with all his might, trying to get him off but there’s absolutely no point, he might as well try to push the tree away.  
  
“Stop fighting me,” Alec hisses, “stop!” he pushes Magnus to the ground impatiently.  
  
It’s like Alec has the remote of his body because it actually listens, even though he doesn’t want it to, just like that. His arms relax, his head falls back and his legs stop trying to close, and his mouth drops open at the betrayal. “It... it’s magic,” he says unbelievingly, looking at Alec’s face as he kneels between his thighs.  
  
Alec laughs, and Magnus cringes at the sound. “I knew it,” he mutters, “you’re mine,” he sounds so satisfied, his face stretched in that awful grin of his. “You’re doing so good, bitch, so good,” he praises. Magnus doesn’t want to do good anymore, but it’s too late, he can’t move.  
  
He gets distracted again when Alec spits in the palm of his hand. It’s disgusting and Magnus feels his nose crinkle, but his disgust morphs in something else when the spit is smeared all over Alec's erection, making it all shiny. Alec spits again and dips a finger of his other hand in the pool in his palm before pressing it against Magnus' hole. “OW,” he yells, legs jerking at the pain when the finger slides inside. “Don’t do it again, please Alec, please don’t, I don’t want it, it hurts,” he whimpers as everything there starts to burn.  
  
Alec makes an impatient sound and pulls the finger out, dragging it through more spit before pushing it back in. Magnus shakes his head, moaning, goosebumps breaking out all over him. “This is the best I can do,” Alec snaps, and Magnus swallows as the finger stirs him like a spoon would a bowl of soup. After a while Alec pulls out again and licks the finger next to the one he’s been using, and Magnus closes his eyes when he feels them go in together.  
  
After what feels like hours Alec pulls his fingers back out, and Magnus lets out a breath when the burn goes away a little, and he tries to calm down. When he feels a little more aware he opens his eyes, but he wishes he didn’t when Alec comes over him and takes his erection in hand.  
  
He presses it in slowly, groaning and moaning, looking like he just sat down in a hot bath, his face happy and pink and Magnus tries to just forget about what’s happening but it’s not working like yesterday night, and all that he sees is Alec, feels him inside, burning him.  
  
The pain rises to a new high but Alec doesn’t stop, just drags it back out, and back in until Magnus can’t see, eyes too blurry with all the tears in them. There’s a constant, humming sound in his ears that only stops when he realizes it’s coming from his own throat, a continuous groan that seems to begin at the tips of his toes. “Oh Moon,” Alec says, chewing on his ear, “your hole is so tight, Magnus, you feel so good, my beautiful bitch, can you feel me,” he asks, breath hot and moist.  
  
Magnus pushes at his chest weakly but Alec doesn’t even notice, just takes one of Magnus' legs by the knee and yanks it to his own chest, moving even harder and faster. He licks over Magnus' lips with so much spit that they feel wet, pressing between them until he gives in and opens his mouth. Alec's tongue drags over his own and his teeth and it’s so disgusting, all that wetness, that he shudders. Alec just makes a pleased sound and he changes his moves to stirring. A scream is forced out of him as something much bigger is pushed inside, and even though Alec stops moving it feels like he's being torn apart down there.  
  
Alec curses a blue streak and slumps on top of him, kissing and sucking on his throat, one hand curled in the hair at the nape of Magnus' neck. “Moon, come on,” he whispers, rubbing Magnus' side like he’s trying to comfort him, but the only thing Magnus wants is to run back to his momma and daddy and never look at those terrible eyes again.  
  
He tries to crawl away but Alec stops him, pressing him down with a hiss. “Don’t move, we’re tied,” he says, “You’re hurt enough as it is,” he adds.  
  
Magnus gets so mad at those words he does the unthinkable and he slaps Alec in the face. “Because of you!” he screams, “I’m hurt because of you! You drag me out in the middle of the woods, without telling me why, and you... you rape me,” he whispers, “and you’re telling me I’m hurting?” He's back to yelling, and he pushes at Alec's chest and face as hard as he can.  
  
Alec growls, a deep, rumbling sound, and grabs his wrists. “You are my mate, that’s why, and you will never do that again,” he sounds menacing. “You are my bitch, and you will obey me, and once you’ve turned you will understand.” He pushes in deeper with his hips and Magnus whimpers. “Now be quiet!”  


******

  
  
They keep walking for five more days, going deeper and deeper into the woods. Magnus doesn’t understand where they are going, because if Alec really does live out here, why does it matter where they actually settle? Alec hunts for all their food—seemingly with his bare hands—is capable of building fires, and he always finds water even though Magnus hasn’t seen any clean rivers or pools. Anywhere would be good enough, but Alec keeps them on the move, even making them cross a wide river about halfway. Magnus nearly drowns and Alec hits him for it, like he did it on purpose.  
  
He acts very strange too, sometimes staring at the sky and mumbling, sometimes staring at Magnus, even sniffing him like a dog. It’s like he’s waiting for something, and every day it doesn’t happen he gets more impatient. Even stranger is that sometimes when he tells Magnus to do something there is no choice but to do it, his body obeying without hesitation.  
  
Every night he takes Magnus again, and Magnus thinks he’s getting used to it, because by the fourth night he doesn’t even try to fight a little, just lays there and stares at the stars in the sky, the moon glowing brightly. As a reward Alec isn’t as rough as he has been, and the next day he manages to keep up as Alec leads him on a climb. It gets colder the higher they get, until at last they’re standing on top of the hill.  
  
At first Alec doesn’t get what he’s seeing when he looks down at the other side. People dressed in dirty clothes are coming out of small huts made from wood, and there are dogs running around everywhere, and it kind of looks like a village of mud people with them cooking over open fires and washing themselves with water from buckets.  
  
Then realizes that the dogs are wolves and that the people are talking to the wolves with serious faces, and then his mind makes a very large and completely impossible leap.  
  
“My God,” he whispers, looking at Alec, who’s standing next to him, “it’s... it’s real, you’re... but..” he shakes his head. One of the wolves chooses that exact moment to turn into a naked man, and Magnus finds himself stepping closer to Alec despite the circumstances, his head spinning.  
  
Alec bows at the man and smiles a strained smile. It’s so different from his usually confident grin that Magnus starts to get worried about him, and about himself. “Jonathan,” he says with obvious respect.  
  
“I see you’ve brought your mate,” Jonathan says, looking at Magnus with a scary look on his face. “He still smells human. Weren’t you able to perform?” he asks with a smirk. Alec balls his hands to fists as Magnus bites at his lip at the insult.  
  
“I was,” Alec responds stiffly, “I need to speak to Luke,” he adds, wrapping an arm around Magnus' shoulders and pulling him close. Magnus doesn’t protest, not even to himself. Compared to Jonathan, Alec seems almost kind.  
  
Jonathan cocks his head. “No,” he says, his eyes shifting from Magnus to Alec. “You’ve been gone for ten days, the change won’t come over him if it hasn’t yet,” he says firmly. “You will set him free, and the forest will take care of him.” He shrugs, and Magnus feels fear squeeze his heart. If he has to go through the woods all alone he’ll probably die, which he suspects is what Jonathan means.  
  
“This is between me and Moon,” Alec says with a soft growl, “you might be leader here, but she rules us all. Do not come between me and my Moongiven mate, Jonathan.”  
  
Jonathan growls back and Magnus can’t help letting out a small yelp in fear. Fortunately he’s ignored and Jonathan turns around, looking like he's gonna kill someone. “Let Luke be brought forward!” he shouts at the group, and two wolves shoot away. He turns back and grabs Alec’s chin. They stare at each other for a long time before he abruptly stomps away.  
  
“Come,” Alec orders, taking Magnus' hand and pulling him to one of the little houses the furthest away from the center of the village, pushing him inside. There is one stool, a mattress and a bowl, and that’s it. Nothing else could fit inside either  
  
“A werewolf,” Magnus finally says, and Alec presses him down on the stool. “You’re... you’re a werewolf,” he never in a million years thought that they would actually be real, but he saw it with his own two eyes, saw the change in Jonathan.  
  
Alec puts his backpack down. “Yes,” he says calmly, squatting in front of Magnus. “I’m a wolf and you are my mate, my bitch,” he explains. Magnus shakes his head frantically, but Alec only grins, and Magnus sees him for the wolf he is then. “You know how you have to listen to me?” he asks, and Magnus nods apprehensively, “well, that’s what tells me what you are, that and your scent,” he explains.  
  
“I don’t want to be your bitch,” Magnus says, thinking about all the time Alec’s called him that and shuddering, “I don’t!”  
  
“It isn’t a matter of choice,” Alec snaps. “You were born this way, and you should consider yourself lucky Moon blessed you.” Magnus feels anything but lucky. As a matter of fact, he feels very unlucky when he looks at Alec, but he doesn’t think pointing it out will help.  
  
“Are you and Jonathan fighting?” he asks instead, watching how Alec puts shorts on, the first piece of clothing Magnus' seen on him since this all started. He thinks it might’ve helped him earlier, but now it doesn’t make a difference at all. Magnus knows what’s underneath. He knows what Alec can do to him with his body alone, and clothes won’t ever make him forget.  
  
Alec nods. “Yeah, but you don’t have to worry about that now. He won’t harm you.”  
  
Magnus isn’t too sure about that.  
  
  


******

“Damn, Alec!” the scruffy man with the beard looks both happy and sad as his eyes slide over Magnus, “you’ve outdone yourself, he’s stunning.” Magnus can’t help but wrap his arms around himself and be happy he still has his own clothes with the way he’s studied.  
  
“Nah, it was all Mother’s doing, but she did do some very fine work,” Alec says with a smile, clapping the older man on the shoulder. “Luke, say hi to Magnus,” he sounds just like Magnus' daddy when introducing him and his momma to people he particularly likes. He nearly cries again at that thought, so he bites on his lip really heard and looks at Luke’s knees. The jeans he’s wearing are like Magnus' own, dark with mud and stained with blood, holey and ripped.  
  
“Hello Magnus,” Luke says, and then he squats in front of him. Underneath the beard is a small smile, and Magnus doesn’t know if he likes it or not. “So how many times have you mated him?” he asks, looking up at Alec.  
  
“Six times already,” Alec says, now sounding frustrated. “But he will obey, that is the strange thing,” he adds. “I know he is my mate, Luke, I feel it, I can smell it.” He sounds determined.  
  
Luke nods to himself. “You know I don’t like saying this, but are you absolutely certain you can’t bring him back to his kin and try to find some other bitch?” he asks gently, giving Alec a look that he better tell the truth. Magnus' nerves skitter at how wrong it is to see someone be so kind to Alec, and at the same time he tries to ignore the hope swelling up at the suggestion.  
  
Alec snarls. “No,” he spits out. “Not unless I have done all I could,” he says angrily. Then the blood drains from his face “have I?” he asks with a rough voice.  
  
Luke sighs and stands, putting his hand on Alec's shoulder. The hope Magnus' trying not to feel explodes in his chest and he clutches the rough edge of the stool with two hands, hard. Maybe Alec will bring him back, and then he can go home with his momma and daddy and they could get that dog momma promised him, and he can go to the Lakers game his daddy’s got tickets to and he can forget about all of this.  
  
“Not everything, you can put that sad look away, pup,” Luke says, mercilessly killing his hope, and Magnus' chest hurts so bad he almost falls off his stool. “Why don’t we take a walk?” His eyes are on Magnus as he drags Alec out of the hut, and Magnus can’t help but wonder what else Alec's going to do to him.

******

  
  
Alec directs a very curious Isabelle to his den with the instructions to give his mate food, water, and some salve for his hole, then he and Luke walk a little outside of pack. “What else can be done then?” he asks Luke, scratching his chest, “I don’t want to go without my mate now that I’ve had him, I can’t.” He can feel that soft body against his own, small and fragile and perfect. He can remember yesterday night, when Magnus hadn’t fought him, just submitted. He loves the tears he can make Magnus cry, but yesterday… it had been perfect. There can be no one else for him now.  
  
Luke scratches his beard thoughtfully. “Well, according to my own father there was one other thing that could be done,” he says, pausing for a moment, then taking a deep breath. “On the new moon you mate him in the skin of your wolf.”  
  
Alec shakes his head vehemently. “He’s so small, I’ll rip him apart!” he says with certainty, sending Luke a pleading look. “Isn’t there anything else, anything at all?”  
  
“I wish there was, but no,” Luke says. “You’ll just have to try and keep a level head and not let the wolf get carried away.” He smiles at Alec with confidence, pride evident in his eyes. “I know you can do it, pup, you’re the best of all of us.”  
  
Alec stands up straighter at the vote of confidence, and he nods, making the decision. “New moon’s tomorrow, right?” he asks, and Luke inclines his head. “Good,” Magnus will have the time to heal up and get his strength back, if only for one night. “Will you help me keep Jonathan away? I swear that wolf wants nothing more than to see me fail.”  
  
“Off course I’ll help you,” Luke says, “I want to see some grandpups!” his eyes twinkle, and at the prospect of puppies Alec can’t help but smile himself. “They’re gonna be stunning with those golden eyes, Alec, just wait.” He loops his arm around Alec’s shoulders and gives him a hug. “It’ll be okay.”  


******

  
Magnus turns over in bed with a huff, trying to get comfortable on the dirty mattress. Alec hasn’t told him anything about what going to happen now that he’s here, and he’s so scared. The way Luke gave him that look, like he was about to tell Alec something terrible… He just can’t sleep, even though Alec hasn’t even taken him, just curled up around Magnus, one arm loosely around his waist, and closed his eyes. “Welcome home,” he’d whispered before falling asleep. Magnus had cried again, quietly so Alec wouldn’t wake up.  
  
When he himself finally manages to slip away in the darkness, he dreams that he’s running through the woods, chased by a wolf, trying not to get eaten.  


******

  
“Here,” Alec says brusquely, pushing him to the river, “take a bath.” He puts something in Magnus' hand that’s clearly a washcloth despite the fact that it’s ripped and falling apart.  
  
“But…” Magnus protests half-heartedly, “but it’s gonna be so cold,” he says hesitantly, looking up at Alec pleadingly. Alec gives him a long, silent look and Magnus looks around to see if the coast is clear before he takes his clothes off. When he’s naked he carefully walks into the freezing water and cleans himself as well as he can, ignoring the slimy feeling of algae under his feet the best he can. There’s a little blood caked to his neck, and the cloth turns pinkish when he cleans himself between his legs. “Do you have any soap?” he asks Alec, who’s chewing on some grass and watching him.  
  
“No,” Alec says, and he actually sounds a little sorry. “If you want I can lick your wounds, though,” he offers, completely serious. Magnus shakes his head quickly and goes on scrubbing, deciding the salve will have to do. No way is he gonna... ugh.  
  
When he is as clean as he can get he looks at Alec again. “I’m done,” he says softly, trying to cover up a little in the breeze.  
  
Alec stands and holds out an old towel. It has the same muddy shade as everything, but Magnus is just happy he can put his clothes on without making them wet and he clutches it tightly, rubbing himself vigorously to get all the water off. Alec even hands him clean—well, for Alec clean—underwear and when he's dressed he feels a lot better. “Listen,” Alec says when Magnus' in the middle of pulling his jeans on, “I’m gonna show you my other form now.”  
  
A spark of curiosity lights up inside, and he nods, trying not to look interested. “Okay,” he says, voice back to a whisper. Alec pulls his shorts off and then he just… turns. One second he’s Alec, the next there’s a huge wolf with sharp claws and teeth standing in front of Magnus. “Wow,” he says, and before he can really think about he’s taken a step forwards and is running a hand through the thick fur of Alec's head and the back of his neck. It feels coarse and warm, and… well, kinda nice.  
  
Alec turns back into a man and Magnus snatches his hand back. “Go to the fire if you want to eat something, which I recommend,” he says while putting his shorts back on. “Do not talk to anyone, and do not look Jonathan in the eye, do you understand me?” he asks.  
  
Magnus swallows and nods. “Yeah,” he manages, “where are you going?” he knows he shouldn’t ask questions, but he needs Alec close. He’s the only familiar thing around all the wolves and other weird stuff.  
  
“I’m going hunting for the pack,” Alec says, “something you will benefit from as well.” He walks away. “Oh,” he says once he’s a little further away, “when Luke comes for you, you will obey him.”  
  
Magnus heart speeds up. “You’re going to turn me into a werewolf today?” he asks, knees wobbling. He’s figured out that’s what Alec’s trying to do to him and the thing that’s not working out with the sex.  
  
Alec nods. “Don’t tell anyone,” he growls. “Now, did you understand the part about Luke?” he presses.  
  
Magnus looks at the ground, defeated. “Yeah,” he says. There’s nothing he can do, no way out.  
  
“Good bitch,” Alec says, satisfied.

******

  
  
Magnus has just finished his piece of bread—no meat, thank the Lord! He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to take one bite of the stuff ever again— and the dark is setting in when Luke approaches him. “To your feet,” the old man says, not unkindly. Magnus bites on his already bleeding lip and follows him through the woods.  
  
“What’s going to happen?” Magnus asks softly, trying to keep up with the long strides of the man. It’s really dark though, and he trips a couple of times because he can’t see a thing. Unlike the other nights the moon is nowhere to be seen, and the stars don’t do a good job of getting through the canopy of leaves over their heads.  
  
Luke takes so long to answer that Magnus nearly jumps out of his skin when he finally answers, stopping at the edge of a small clearing. “Take off your clothes, sweetheart,” he says. Magnus colors from head to toe, and Luke chuckles. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, now go ahead,” he says gently.  
  
Magnus does it, hanging his stuff over a low branch. Luke nods in approval. “Good,” he pulls something out of his pocket. “This is oil,” he says softly, handing the glass bottle to Magnus, “Use it to open yourself up real good, you know what I’m saying.” He says, still in that gentle voice.  
  
Magnus nods, mortified. “Y-yeah,” he stutters.  
  
“Four fingers, five’s even better,” Luke says firmly. “Whatever you do, don’t run. If you’re scared you can do anything, even fight back, but do not run, that’s really important.” He says softly.  
  
“Don’t run,” Magnus repeats. Luke nods.  
  
“Alec will be here any minute,” he says, “why don’t you walk out in the middle to do it and wait for him?” he doesn’t wait for an answer, just walks off in the forest, leaving Magnus alone and naked in the clearing.  
  
He does as he’s told, sinks to his knees in the middle of the field and opens the bottle, pouring some of the oil over his fingers and bringing them to his behind. Thanks to the salve it hurts a tiny bit less as yesterday, and the first two go in okay, but the third hurts so much it brings tears to his eyes.  
  
When he’s finally managed to wiggle the fourth in there’s a growling sound and Magnus looks up to come face to face to the brown wolf Alec turned into by the river. “Al… Alec?” he asks, putting the lid back on the bottle.  
  
Alec nods and comes closer, but then there’s a howl and a big black wolf runs into the clearing. Alec turns around immediately and growls at the newcomer.  
  
For one second they stare at each other, then the black wolf runs straight to Alec, going so fast he’s little more than a blur, and claws at his side with big paw, knocking him to the side. It hurts bad, but when he looks at it better the scratches are just superficial. Still, his hand is bloody when he pulls it back.  
  
Alec gets really mad when he sees the blood and he growls at the wolf, jumping between the two of them and forcing the wolf back with bites and pushes, and Magnus can’t tear his eyes away. Something strange happens in his chest when Alec gets bitten by the wolf, but he's not going to think about that.  
  
The two fight just in front of him for ages, standing on their hind legs and charging each other, rolling around, trying to get the upper hand. It seems endless, but then finally Alec clamps his jaws around the neck of the black wolf and bites down so hard blood runs over both their coats. He lets go after a really long time and turns back into a man, and the black wolf does the same.  
  
It’s Jonathan, with a deep, gaping wound in his neck, who glares at Alec. “Leave!” Alec growls, “leave before I kill you! If you come between me and my mate again I swear I’ll take the pack from you,” saliva drips down the sides of his mouth, and he turns back into a wolf and howls. Jonathan growls back, but then he runs off, tail between his paws.  
  
Magnus gets back to his knees when he watches how Alec comes closer, circling him slowly, eyes glinting. Jonathan's blood paints him like one of the character of his videogames, like he’s ready for battle, and the hairs on Magnus' neck stand up straight when he gets out of his line of sight. Before he has time to turn his head Alec is on him, butting his head against Magnus' back, pushing him forwards. Magnus catches himself on his arms and Alec covers him faster than lightening, his paws clamping around Magnus waist. Something eerily familiar yet impossible brushes against his butt, dragging between his cheeks.  
  
So that’s what the oil was for, Magnus realizes with a whole new level of horror. “No!” he screams, “No, Alec, no, God, no!” he reaches for a patch of long grass to pull himself away but then big, sharp teeth brush over his neck, a clear warning. “Don’t do that, it’s not right, just… just turn back to a man, please, for me, please,” he whispers frantically, trying to look Alec in the eye. He just gets a growl back and Magnus hangs his head, stilling in defeat, knowing Alec too well, that he won't change his mind.  
  
Alec licks the back of his neck and his thing bumps against the top of Magnus' hole. The next time it goes too low, but on the third try he slides in completely, splitting Magnus in two, filling him so much he can’t breathe around it. Alec growls and Magnus whimpers, fingers curling in grass as he tries not to scream again.  
  
He only manages not to because it doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as before, probably because of the oil. Alec draws back slowly, then he starts moving it in and out so quickly Magnus didn’t think it was possible. It... doesn’t hurt though, and he’s planning on waiting it out like yesterday when something new happens. When Alec pushes back in, there’s a tingle. He moans softly, surprised, and then it happens again and again until Magnus finally figures out it feels good. Really, really good.  
  
“No,” he pleads, “so wrong,” he can’t have this, he’s not a bad boy, and he tries ignoring it but it just feels so amazing, soft fur dragging over his back, muscles of Alec’s belly working hard, tongue curling around his ear. Alec seems to notice because he makes another, softer sound, kind of like a purr, and starts licking the back of his neck.  
  
The feeling builds and builds until he can’t think about anything else, pushing back when Alec goes inside, moaning in time with Alec’s growls, reaching back, grabbing Alec’s fur in his hand, pulling him back when he goes out. After a while Alec starts the now familiar circling of his hips and Magnus holds still, spreading his legs and pressing his face to the ground so Alec can get in more easily, and Alec licks him again.  
  
When the big part of Alec’s knot pops in him it’s like time stands still, and he screams so loudly his own ears hurt while he comes, harder than he ever did back in his bed or under the shower. Dimly he’s aware of Alec’s teeth clamping down on his skin, but it almost falls away with all the pleasure crashing through him.  
  
He falls to the ground, Alec on top of him. “I can’t breathe, you’re heavy,” he wheezes, his skin boiling. “Alec, I’m really hot, you have to get off,” he says, and Alec rolls over, but he starts sweating madly anyway. His body jerks and Alec shifts, slipping out of him and rolling away. Pain zaps along his back and he gasps, looking at Alec. “What...” his toes curl and the muscles of his calf lock painfully. “What’s happening,” he can hear his own heartbeat in his ear and he grabs Alec’s arm, squeezing.  
  
Alec laughs, throwing his head back. “You’re turning,” he says triumphantly, then the smile dims a little. “Try to stay relaxed,” he says. Magnus growls at him, the sound coming from deep inside.  
  
“How!” the word turns into a howl and he feels his own teeth, now long and sharp, pricking in his lower lip. “You’re so stupid!” he is the one snarling now, but Alec only looks amused. Magnus is really, really mad and he claws at Alec’s chest, drawing blood. Alec winks at him, of all things.  
  
“Just let go, it’s better,” Alec says, stroking his cheek, “take a deep breath, and just relax. Normally this happens in your sleep because you can’t fight it then, you need to let it happen,” he laughs when Magnus smacks his hand away and shoves him back. He doesn’t know where he’s getting the courage from to act like that, but he can’t help it, he’s just so mad and...  
  
The world gets blurry and with a ominous sound, bones start to crack one by one inside of him. It doesn’t hurt but he can feel the breaks and it’s a new kind of insane. Just when he thinks he’s gonna fall apart in a thousand pieces, the bones melt together, making a new shape. He whines and waits until it’s over, pressing his face in the grass.  


******

  
  
“You’re perfect,” Alec says, voice down in a whisper, looking at the small, golden wolf getting to its paws hesitantly. “You are so, so beautiful.” He sighs and pets Magnus softly, smiling. “Are you okay?”  
  
He gets a nod back as an answer, his mate too busy with looking at his paws and tail to pay attention to him, but Alec understands. He would be distracted as well, getting such an amazing second body, so much stronger than a human body could ever be, superior in every way.  
  
He runs his hand over the soft fur of Magnus' side, so much softer than his own, and thanks Moon in a silent prayer for such a beautiful mate.  
  
When Magnus finally looks up, big green eyes set on a golden canvas, he thanks her again before chasing his mate through the woods. The taste of his fur when he has him by the scruff of his neck is everything he dreamed of, everything he ever hoped, and he can’t wait, he takes his mate and makes him his again.

******

  
Magnus peers through the trees at the gas station, the green car unmistakably his parents', even though he hasn’t seen it in three whole years. He goes down to his hands and knees and crawls closer, brushing a tick off his arm impatiently.  
  
“Are you sure you’ve never seen this boy?” the sound of his mom’s voice is so good he closes his eyes and basks in it for a moment, and when he opens them again he can clearly see them, his mom still with her tweed jacket and hair in a tight bun, his dad still wearing construction shoes even though he doesn’t need them. They both look tired, and he wants to hug them, tell them it's alright.  
  
“No ma’am,” Raj, the guy who owns the station lies with a straight face, even though he just sold Magnus a bar of soap, a first-aid kit and a can of Coke Alec doesn’t have to know about. “I don’t think so.”  
  
Mom and Dad sigh, bodies slumping, and they look so, so sad. Magnus could get up and run to them, get in the car and go back home and try to get his old life back. He starts to get to his gets to his feet, his mouth opening, lips shaping around ‘mom’.  
  
Then the pup inside of him kicks hard, and Magnus has to think about his son with his bouncy brown curls, already turned, who’s probably waiting for Alec to come back from the hunt so they can have fun skinning the animal and spar a little, rolling over the ground with a sweet giggle. He thinks about his little daughter back at pack, her big round eyes, golden like his own, and her beautiful smile when he sings her a lullaby. He thinks about his youngest puppy, how bad it would be if it was born and raised in a world where he’ll have to hide.  
  
And he thinks about Alec, how he’s Magnus' only protection against the world. He hunts Magnus' dinner to keep him and the pups fed, he kills all enemies and drags the lifeless bodies far away so the innocent eyes of the pack’s kids don’t have to see them, he gathers the three of them in his arms and holds them close when it’s cold and rainy. He can’t do anything without him anymore, he’s too scared to.  
  
He even thinks about Luke, a great grandparent with his big hugs and twinkly eyes.  
  
With one last look at the animal stickers on the back window of the car, he swings their old backpack over his shoulder, free hand on his belly, and runs into the woods.  



End file.
